User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 10
Chapter 9 'Chapter 10-' That night in the living room, Sibuna met up to prepare their trip to Anubis. “Is everyone ready?” Corrin asked. Rachel nodded. “We’ve got all our supplies.” “Good, but what about Fabian?” Walking Bunny asked. “That’s right, we forgot about him and the cameras!” “Ssh, come on.” Marie whispered. They all followed her to Fabian’s office and peeked through the window. He wasn’t there. “Where is he?” “Ssh...if he isn’t there, maybe we can go shut the cameras off,” Rachel grinned. “What? Wait-“ Walking Bunny’s protests were cut off as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, telling the others to keep watch as the door closed behind them. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” He sighed. “But okay, let’s find those cameras.” Rachel turned on his desk light and they both looked around for any sign of the cameras. “Where would they be, though?” She asked. “I don’t know, they are in his office, right?” Rachel shrugged. “Look around.” After a few seconds, Walking Bunny motioned her over, and said, “Look, there’s a door over here.” “What?” “Yeah, look.” She came over, and there was in fact a door in the back of room. “Can we open it?” “It’s locked,” He sighed. “Where’s the key?” “Let’s-“ Taylor burst into the office. “Guys, Fabian’s coming.” “What?” “Yeah, get out of here!” They scrambled out of the office and made it into Marie and Rachel’s room just before Fabian made it up the stairs. ------ “Did you guys see that?” Theresa asked, quickly closing her door and turning to the others. “They were just in Fabian’s office.” “Looking for what?” Sophie asked, automatically interested. Liz closed up her laptop and listened intently. “I don’t know...But he just came back and they fled.” “Where do you think he was, then?” “I don’t know...but I have a feeling...” “Anubis House?” Liz asked. Theresa nodded. “We need to check that place out; what’s so important in it?” “There’s got to be something,” “Let’s go find out.” Sophie said, grabbing her jacket. “Right now?” Theresa asked. “Yes, while the others are doing...whatever, and Fabian isn’t paying attention. It’s perfect!” Liz declared. “Let’s go!” ------ Fabian returned to his office; He had been back in Anubis House for the first time in years, setting up cameras both inside and outside. He had to make sure nobody was going inside of it. When he had told Mara about the cameras, she remarked that he was doing what Victor had done years before. He had argued that this was the only way he could keep an eye on things, and it wasn’t invading privacy if nobody was living in Anubis anymore. Pulling the key out of his coat, he unlocked the door and went into his bedroom. On his desk near his bed was where he had the camera screens set up, and he watched the day’s footage. Already, he noticed three people running towards the house; He narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to the screen. “Whoever you are; I’ll catch you.” He whispered, already preparing to return to Anubis that moment. ------ “This place is kind of creepy,” Sophie said. “What does everyone find so interesting about it?” “I don’t know, there must be something.” “What are we looking for anyways?” Theresa asked. Liz shrugged. “Anything.” “Oh, I’m sure there’s nothing to find, girls.” The three of them spun around to see Fabian in the doorway. All of them froze, speechless, waiting for him to speak again. He walked forward. “Now...are you three going to explain yourselves, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?” Category:Blog posts